


Meet the Tennysons-Ben 10

by Skidz157



Category: Ben 10 Series
Genre: Adventure, Crazy, Drama, Funny, Multi, Romance, Sexual Themes, mature - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-19
Updated: 2015-10-19
Packaged: 2018-04-27 03:43:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5032459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skidz157/pseuds/Skidz157
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After bens secret gets out, that he is a mega hero that saved the universe multiple times, his cousin Gwen think it is a great idea that the family should have their own reality TV show, to show the public that they are still a normal american family, which of course doesn't go as planned. Kevin cheats on Gwen, Ben's nudes were leaked, and Charmcaster has mulitple part time jobs around bellwood?!? Yikes...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Summer Again

The sun light flows though the curtains, and lands of bens face. At first he was mad, but then he realized..."It's the first day of summer!" He yelled. Ben looked excitedly around his messy room, thinking about all the Tv marathons, and new movies coming out this summer. Ben jumped up, and slid into his underwear and t-shirt. He grabbed the plate with some leftover chili-fries off the the Tv, and took it downstairs.

"Morning Mom!" He shouted. She dropped a few plates in the sink. "Benjamin! You scared the dickens out of me! Ben continued to the microwave to put in his chili-fries. "What are you doing up so early anyways? You usually sleep till 4 if I let you." Ben stretched out his arms and yawned. "Don't you smell it?" His mother paused, and said..."Are you talking about the old greasy fries in the microwave?" Ben paused, and gave his mother an "I'm not impressed" face. "No I'm talking about the new opportunities of summmeer!" She turns back around and continued washing her dishes.

*Ding Doooong* Ben sprinted to the door. He opened the door, and let in his dad. Before he could close the door, Gwen sat her foot in the doorway. "Ugh..who invited you?" Ben grawled jokingly. "Haha, now get your bitch ass out of my way." Ben stepped aside, and Gwen walked in with a suitcase. Before Ben closed the door, he peeped outside to see if Kevin was with her. He wasn't. 

Gwen took off her Michael Kors backpack, and sat it down next to her suitcase. "Wow nice backpack, where's mine?" Ben joked. "At the Highlands shopping plaza. (A expensive outdoor mall in Bellwood) Ben poked at the expensive leather, while Gwen walked to the kitchen. "Aunt Clara!" Said Gwen, running to give her aunt a hug. "Ahh wait my hands are still wet!" Gwen stopped and started to sniff the air. "What's that sme....." 

*Boooom!* The microwave blew up, and sharp chunks of glass flew toward Gwen and Clara. Before even a sliver of glass could touch the two, Gwen quickly convergened a mana shield. The chunks of glass broke against the shield, and fell to the ground. Gwen lowered her shield, and then a bright green light came from behind. "Not again..." Said Bens mom. All of a sudden, cannonbolt flew though the narrow kitchen doorway.

BENJAMIN KIRBY TENNYSON!!! She howled. "Umm the name is cannonbolt, but I can go get this person so called Benjamin...." He ran back to the living room, and came back in his human form. "Hey mom, what happened in here?" He forced himself to laugh. His mom stormed out the room to find his father. Gwen approached Ben. "Ahh Please don't hurt me! Summer just started" Gwen grabbed the front of his hair and pulled it down. She quickly slapped the back of his neck, and went to go find her spell book.


	2. Traffic Jam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The tennysons get together to discuss the idea of a Tv show. The tennysons could use the extra money, but will the money and fame spark drama and cockiness? They all saw what happened to Ben when his secret got out. While the group head to Gwens house Dr.Animo strikes again...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided, in this chapter, to move the city of Bellwood to eastern California, to sort of add spark to the storyline. In Ben 10 omniverse, you could sort of see in some scenes, they were on the west coast by the use of palm trees and the large ocean next to Bellwood. So I was like, eh why not.

After a few hours of searching, Gwen finally found a handy spell to use, and get Bens house back to normal. Ben finally decided it was time to wear pants, so he back to his room, eating the chard fries.  
When Gwen was finished restoring the house, she wanted the tennysons to have a family meeting back at her place. Aunt Jillian, was making pancakes she added.

Bens parents got in their mini van, while two got in Bens sports car. The group entered the highway, and continued to Gwens house.  
"Pfft you could have teleported us to your house your know.." Gwen took out her ear buds and said. "And you could have transformed into jetray, and let us climb on your back. Lazy hoe." Ben grinned, "Sorry I don't have a alien with cup holders bitch." Gwen flipped her hair, and turned on the morning news.

~Goooood Morning Bellwood California! Booy do I have news for you! Seems like that crazy Dr.Animo is back with some more wacky animals!~ The two peered at each other, and Gwen turned up the radio. ~This time, it seems like he has orange alligators with spider legs! Ewwww!~ "Looks likes its hero time..." Gwen quickly interrupted him, "No! Grandpa max is waiting for us at the house, let the plumbers handl, Ben Watch Out!" Ben turned in front of him, and slammed his brakes.

~Dr.Animo is attacking the Palomino Parkway!~ Gwen stepped outside the car while Ben carefully listened to the radio. Ben you got to see this...gwen said under her breath. Ben stood on top of his car, and helicopters picking up people while the creatures climbed over cars. Bens parents were somehow, in front of them in the traffic jam. Gwen jumped up on her energy platforms and ran toward the Tennyson mini van. Ben frantically searched for a good alien, until he finally made up his mind. "ITS HERO TIME!" he slammed the watch and transformed into Lonestar. He used his magnetic powers to pull up the highway signs and use them like tennis rackets. With the help of the plumbers they destroyed the creatures, and Gwen tracked down Animo, and help get people off the highway. It was 2:34pm, and the tennysons stood on the side of the road, waiting for Ben to finish his Tv interview. Gwen combed alligator slime from her hair wishing Ben would hurry the fuck up already.

"I know exactly what your thinking" Kevin pulled up in his muscle car. Gwen gave out a huge grin. "Hey baby, what's up, I already told you I'll see you tonight" Gwen still combing her hair. "I know, I got the condoms, and everything." Kevin said as loud as he possibly could. Gwen paused and quickly turned around to her aunt and uncle. They were pretending not to hear, but she knew, they heard. Ben came running up the street. "What up Kev!" Kevin flicked him off, and drove away. "Pfft...fuck you too!" Ben snarled. LANGUAGE BENJAMIN, said his parents at the same time. "Sorry bout that, he's still upset I wont let him come to the family meeting.  
Ben flipped his hair and got on his phone, while Gwen created a mana field for teleporting. "Don't worry, the plumbers will takes your cars back to your house." Said Gwen as her aunt and uncle walked in. Gwen disappeared, then Ben, and then mom, and then dad.

When they were finally on the other side of Bellwood, Gwen collapsed on her sidewalk. Ben carried her inside, and layed her on the couch. Her parents weren't too worried. She does this alot they added.


	3. Meet the Tennysons?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gwen regains consciousness after draining all of powers to teleport across town. She wakes up to the family getting dinner ready. While dinner is being made two unlikely reletives come to visit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lmfao, okay me being dumb, though out this whole chapter I was saying suitcase, when I meant briefcase. I noticed it when I was almost done with the chapter, and I was too lazy to fix all of them, so bare with me during this chapter.

Gwen brushed aside the hair in her face, and looked at the clock. It was 8:24pm. She looked across the living room seeing the dads jumping up and down. "I guess the roar of Saturday night football woke me up" she thought. She got up, without even catching their attention, and went to the kitchen where she heard laughing and talking. Grandpa max and Ben were arm wrestling, while the moms made dinner. She stood in the doorway hoping to catch someone's attention, until she just dropped the idea and went to get orange juice. All of a sudden Gwen's dad ran into the kitchen yelling. "She's gone she's gone!"  
Everyone broke into panic until they saw her standing next to the fridge with a empty glass. She gave the "Im no longer fucking with you" face, and everyone laughed and continued doing what they were doing. Until of course Bens dad came running in. "There's a pink weird light coming from outside!" Gwen growled..."Charmcaster...I'll handle this!" Gwen ran to the backyard with Ben and the whole family behind her. 

"Its a portal..." Ben pointed out. Before Gwen could shoot it, Grandma verdona and cousin Sunny flew out of it, and it disappeared. "Oh meh gawd! What the hell are we doing here!" Sunny yelled. Same old sunny, Ben and Gwen said at the same time. They both slid into their human skins, and landed. After a few minutes of Verdona and Sunny yelling at each other, the rest of the family returned to the kitchen. Dinner was finally ready and the family sat at the table. Verdona ripped of the back door, and let in Sunny. Then she glued it back into the frame, and sat with the others. "Hello Kiddos! Long time no see as the earth beings say it!" Sunny rolled her eyes and sat next to her. Gwen didn't want Grandma and Sunny knowing about the Tv show situation, but she didn't know when the next opportunity of the whole family being together, so its now or never.

Gwen pulled her suitcase to the table, and everyone watched her as she opened it. "Pfft, wonder what lame book Gwen has now.." Sunny teased. Gwen ignored Sunny's comment, and continued to propose the idea of a reality Tv show. Sunny's face lit up as she thought of being on Tv across the galaxy. "Ugh, don't even think about it Sunny, its a family thing!" Yelled Gwen. Sunny stood up with a straight look on her face. "Bitch I am family!" Gwen also stood up. "Im talking about close, and less annoying family you intergalactic stripper!" Dammmmn! World star! Yelled Ben with a mouth full of mashed potatoes. Grandma Verdona, placed a shield over Sunny, before she destroyed the house....again. 

Gwen reached down to her suitcase, and pulled out some papers explaining why they should have a show. Gwen had a very persuasive case. After hours of negotiating, the family finally agreed to the show. "Well then its settled...we are going to Liberty studios tomorrow to do a little modeling, and make the theme song." Gwen said excitedly. Ben and his folks took some papers, and went home. Grandma Verdona, and Sunny also left. Grandpa max slept in the guest room. Gwen layed in bed, thinking of a good theme song, and title until it hit her. Meet the Tennysons! Gwen finally fell asleep, after hours of thinking, But what she didn't realized was...where was Kevin....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just wanted to say thanks to the people who have been reading the story so far. I noticed that its starting to get "popular" and I thank you for that. Btw, comments are welcomed, if you have a good or funny idea or you want something or someone in the story, leave a comment, saying what you want. Thanks Again <3


	4. Leaked Pictures

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Tennysons go downtown to Liberty studios, to take a few pictures, and create the Intro to their show, Meet the Tennysons. Unfortunately, someone takes pictures of Ben in the changing rooms on set, and start to leak them all over the internet!

*Honk Honk*  
Gwen grabs her Michael Kors backpack, and runs downstairs. This time everyone got into the mini van to avoid getting separated again. Gwen's parents stayed behind, because they only appear in a few episodes, and really don't need to be in the shows intro. The family pulls out the drive way, and journeys downtown to Liberty Studios. "Okay you should go down Eastbourne way, and make a left on Portola Dr." Gwen instructed since the highway is being cleaned up. "Yup, icky gator goop everywhere." Said Ben so very consecrated on his phone. Ben held his phone up, "Come on Gwen!" "What do your ass want?" She said under her breath. "Lets make a vine!" Ben continued. Gwen simply turned her head. "Come ooon do it for da vine!" Ben insisted. Gwen just stared out the window, making sure they are going the right way. Ben starts recording..."LMFAO Non-Viners be like...!" Gwen slaps the phone out of his hand. "Wow that will make a great vine your a natural Gwen."

"Ugh......"  
The family finally made it to Liberty Studios. Ben and Gwen went inside so they won't be late, while the parents went to park the van. Gwen sped walked inside, leaving Ben behind her taking pictures, and posting them on instagram. Gwen got to the front desk and started to ring the bell. After five rings, a lady with grey hair came out. She looked up from her files and was shocked to see Gwen Tennyson. Gwen grabbed Ben's arm and took a few steps back. "Charmcaster....What are you doing up here!" She sat her files down, and pulled out her snake staff. "I work here, and your not gonna cost me my job!......Again!" "Yo Charmcaster, do it for da vine!" Ben pulled out his phone yet again. Charmcaster flew to the glass chandelier. "I'll do it for the vine alrighty!" She cut the chain supporting the chandelier.  
Before it could land on them, Gwen conjured a mana shield. The chandelier landed on the shield, and slid down to the side. 

"That's enough!" All three of them peered at the front desk. It was Hex, Charmcasters uncle. "Charmcaster! Go wait in the staff lounge!" Charmcaster slowly flew to the golden round stairs, and went up, without a argument. Hex fixed his blue tie, and said. "How may I be of assistance today." Gwen was in total shock, while Ben was was behind her laughing up a storm. Gwen slowly walked up to the desk. "Umm...yes..we are booked to take some pictures, and film our intro to our show." Charmcaster peeped her head over the balcony. "Wait! The Tennysons get a Tv show!" She roared from upstairs. Bens mom and dad paused as they were just walking in.

Gwen rolled her eyes, and continued to sign in. "Jealous people be like!" Ben said, while still filming his vines. The tennysons went to the studio that Gwen rented for the day, and proceeded with the pictures. A French man named Dutch Davidson, greeted the family. He spoke to Bens mom and Gwen on where to stand and how to pose. Ben and his dad hanged back, and talked about how fruity he is being. Bens dad was a homophobe, but Ben has always been opened minded, and down to try new things. He was basically bisexual. Dutch, finally came back to Ben, and his dad. "Ugh what is that! That green jacket, and the americans called them, the blue jeans...just horrible take it off! Ben noticed that his parents were all dress up for the photo shoot, and Gwen always dress to impress, so it was just him. 

He didn't argue, and went to go pick out some clothes. He picked out a black button up shirt, some white skinny jeans, and some black and white Sperrys in his size. Ben went to go change, while the others took some individual shots. While Ben changed, he couldn't shake this feeling, that he wasn't alone. Ben slowly un-zipped his pants, while he peered back and forth. Ben stood there for a moment in his Sumo Slammers briefs still being cautious. He turned around, and saw a mirror. He slowly grew a smile on his face, while he flexed his muscles in the mirror. He got so comfortable, he even slid one hand down his underwear, and started playing with his balls. He closed his eyes and bit his bottom lip, until he heard a camera snap. With his hand stuck in his ridiculous tight underwear, and his ultimatix being part of the problem, he turned around to the heavy foot steps, and the curtains flowing back and forth.

He quickly got dressed and ran out. There was nobody,but the family and the photographer down the hall. Ben was confused, he got down to his knees, and prayed, it was only a crazy fan girl, that was planning on keeping the picture to herself. During the whole photo shoot Ben was quiet, and not himself. He wouldn't even give the photographer one of his famous huge smiles, just serious faces, which made him look older and more sexy, the photographer admits.

After the photo shoot, Ben sits down on the fancy red couch on the side of the set, while his family laughed and talked about the pictures. He goes online to Perez Hilton's website, and he almost dies! *Benjamin Tennyson gets Horny on the set of his photo shoot!* He quickly left the website, and to another. It says the same thing!  
He goes to five more websites after that, and he almost loses his breakfast on set. Another news worthy headline. He was speechless....


	5. Ben's Spice!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Tennysons get a good night sleep, because in the morning, they start filming Episode One of Meet the Tennysons. Gwen made Ben the star of the show, so he did the first few scenes with the well known director Micheal Bay. (Seriously if you don't know who he is I suggest GOOGLE) Ben is a natural, and was born to be on camera. He even added "Spice" to his first scene.....a little too much actually...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The whole time I wrote this, I imagined the whole thing in my head, and laughed while I was writing. I hope you enjoy it as much as I do!

It's a peaceful Sunday night, and Gwen decided to spend the night at Bens house, since the camera crew starts there. Bens parents are sleep, and him and Gwen are chilling in the living room.  
Ben hangs upside down from the couch still frantically hopping from website to website. "Nice work leaking those photos, they are good for attracting new viewers..." Said Gwen with a small chuckle. "Gwen can you please not! I'm still freaking out about this." For once Ben was upset about something. "Just think about how many people saw the picture! All my friends, the mailman...*gasp* my kindergarten teacher!" Ben falls off the couch. "NOOOOOOOOOO" Ben runs to his room knocking over his moms favorite lamp. Gwen grabbed her blanket and went to sleep. "Good Night Ben, thanks for turning off the light....i guess..."

*Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep*  
Gwen's alarm went off. It was 5:30am, and she knew the camera crew will be here in 40 minutes. Gwen woke up her aunt and uncle, and ran to the bathroom to get dressed. Since Ben was the star of the show, she thought it would be better for the camera crew to film Ben waking up, and getting ready. It would make the show more.....natural! She thought. Bens dad left to Home Depot to get some tools. He wanted to show he viewers how to fix stuff. Gwen ignored him and let him. She just wanted the house to be clean. 

*Knock knock knock*  
The camera crew, and Clara and Gwen were ready to show them the Tennyson household. Clara opened the door, but she didn't know they were already filming, so she gave them a shocked face. "Cuuuut!!!!" The director screamed. Gwen and Clara were confused on where the scream came from until they looked out the window. It was Micheal Bay sitting in his black suburban. He finally got out and walked to the doorway, where the girls were standing. "That was horrible, so we are going to film it again Mmk?!?" Before Gwen could say anything Micheal started yelling. "Bring it in fellas Bring it in!" Men dressed in all black carried fireworks and random explosives, into the house. Clara ran them screaming, "Not in my damn kitchen I just mopped the floor....6 times!!!"

Before Micheal could give out more crazy demands, Gwen raised her voice. "Hey this is a reality show! Not the next transformers!" The crew backed up as Micheal paused, and slowly turned around. "So..were not fighting decepticons today?" Gwen leaned against the door frame, "Nooo, this is a SIMPLE reality show about bens family." Micheal looked down at his notepad, and examined it. "Ooooh ok....in that case you and Ben are in charge of explosives." Gwen sighed, as Aunt Clara pushed the men out her house. "Why don't you just wake up Ben..." 

The camera crew sneaked around the corner, and slipped into his room. One crew member sat bens alarm so he would wake up. With a few seconds to spare they started filming. *BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP* The alarm scared Ben so much he screamed and fell out of his bed. He rubbed his eyes and gazed up at the camera. "Cuuuuut!!!!" Screamed Micheal Bay as he walked in. A crew member raised their hand. "What is it bobby..." The crew members stepped aside so Micheal could see him. "Umm..sir...why did you yell cut...you weren't here to see what happened....." Micheal turned around to see who he was talking to, until he realized that bobby was talking to him. "Same when we first got here...you yelled cut." Micheal took a few steps towards bobby. "You're fired...." Bobby dismissed himself.

Ben was still laying on the floor confused about what was going on. Micheal extended his hand to help Ben up. He introduced himself and explained what was going on. "Okay now walk to the bathroom and perform your morning routine to start your day, and we will be following you the whole time. ACTION!!!" Ben awkwardly walked to the bathroom down the hall, and entered with the camera. :Well the first thing I do is take a shit and tweet to my followers so I guess I....: Ben thought to himself as he pulled down his underwear, and sat on the toilet. "Get a close up of that face action..." Micheal whispered. The camera man was on his knees, and shuffled closer to Ben. After 3 minutes Micheal finally said. "Okay Ben this is great and all, but how about you add a little...spice....to whatever you're doing...."   
"Like what?" Ben asked. "I don't know...just fart a little..." Gwen just got finished with her hair and makeup, and was curious to what they were filming now.

Gwen walked the hall towards the bathroom, and heard a huge fart. By the time she got to the bathroom doorway, the camera crew was running out the bathroom. Unable to escape poor Gwen was ran downed by half the camera crew. Barely conscious, she then heard Ben screaming! "Ahhhhhh! My hole, it hurts!!!" Gwen quickly got against the wall while the other half of the camera crew ran out. "Yasss, I finally got out last weeks chili-fries and broccoli!" No longer curious, Gwen crawled down the hall back to the living room. Micheal Bay walked down the hall Ben. "Great job adding...well spice!...to that scene, and we didn't need explosives for once!"


	6. Did Kevin Cheat???

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Tennysons take a break from filming since bens "spice" needed the house to be evacuated. Ben and Gwen go to Mr.Smoothy's where they found Kevin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yup this is probably one of the shortest chapters, I know, but its full of drama...

Clara, Ben and Gwen, along with the camera crew, stood outside waiting for the house to clear up. After half a hour, it seemed like the smell would never leave, so Ben and Gwen went to Mr.Smoothy's, while his mom sat in the garage, mixing together chemicals like a mad witch. Gwen stood next to bens car, while he walked out the house with his keys. "I don't see what the big deal is, the air is breathable...i think.." 

"Yeah, if your an alien with fifteen lungs..." The two entered the car, and took off to Mr.Smoothy's. When the two got there, Ben ordered a mango peach smoothie, with chili powder on top, and Gwen got her favorite vanilla bean smoothie with honey mixed inside. "Dude, the sun is starting to come out, lets go to the back.." Said Ben. Gwen agreed and followed him behind the shop. Behind the there was a single table, and the gang usually sat there at night when fighting aliens. When the two came around the corner, they saw Kevin sleeping with his head in his arms. Gwen sat down across from him and started to push him. "Whhaat! I told you I'm done with you!" He yelled. Ben already knew shit was about to go down, so he got up, and leaned against the building instead. "What the fuck you mean, done with you!" Kevin recognized Gwen's voice, and jumped up. "oh hooh oh, what up baby, didn't know it was you." Gwen stood up with her smoothie, and crossed her arms. "Who did you think it was?!?" Kevin slid over on the bench and said. "Uhhh I umm...." Ben of course pulled out his phone. "Hey put up your phone horny boy!" Said Kevin. "hey, I'm grown! Don't worry about the fuck I do in my free time!" Gwen stood in between them. "Kevin stop changing the damn subject, let me find out you been fucking charmcaster!" Ben chuckled, "Yeah, that bitch got chlamydia!" He said. Gwen and Kevin both stared at Ben. "Whhat! Micheal Morningstar told me, you know...her ex boy toy..." Ben sips his smoothie. Gwen turns around to Kevin, "Your a fucking pig..." Gwen stormed off, and Ben followed behind.


	7. Supermarket Smack Down

*Skkwwrrr*, Gwen drifts around a stop sign, and continued to speed though the neighborhood. "I can't believe he cheated on me with that...that slut!" Said Gwen angrily while shifting gears to Ben's car. "Easy on the transmission, I just got this car!" "You don't even have your license yet!!!" He continued. "Well you should thought about that before letting me drive.....lazy ass.." Before Ben could respond, Gwen drifts around another corner, and then into their drive way.

Ben's dad, dropped his toolbox, since Gwen almost ran him down. The kids got out the car, and tried to walk into the house, but Ben's mom walked the house, and locked the door. "Mom where are we going???" She slowly turned around and sighs. "The supermarket....we are running out of food." Ben jumped up and down excitedly. "Whhhooooooo grocery shopping day of extra extraordinary awesomeness!!!!" Ben stood there thinking of all the snacks and sugary drinks he could store in his bedroom closet for the summer. 

*Honk Honk* "Ben lets go!!!" Yelled Gwen from the back seat of the minivan. The Tennysons traveled to the supermarket with the camera crew on their tail. The store the Tennysons go to has everything you will need to take care of a intergalactic hero. Unlimited amount of different snacks, chips popcorn, soda, poptarts, and even broccoli. And enough cleaning supplies to clean up after ben's more...destructive aliens. All on three floors! 

The family finally made it to the store, and all went in different directions. Ben's mom and dad did the actual shopping, while Ben ran around looking for his favorite snacks before they left. Ben grabbed a small basket, and ran into the snack aisle. He quickly threw in random bags of chips, candy, and peanuts. "You know your on a highway to a serious heart attack...right?" Said Gwen.

"Pfft, so...you need to learn how to live in the moment. Nothing lasts forever." Said Ben, still stuffing snacks in the small black basket. "Ugh...we fight super villains on a daily basis, I think I know how to live in the moment!" Gwen grabbed several bags of jelly beans and stuffed them in the basket.

"Heeey there you go!" Said Ben throwing fruit snacks in the basket. *Gasp* "We need Poptarts!" Gwen paused, and then agreed with him. The two sped down the aisle and around the corner to the breakfast section as the camera crew hustled behind. They scanned the shelfs as they walked down the rows and rows of food. "I found them!" Yelled Gwen from down the aisle. "Dude what flavor?" She continued. Ben spotted the last box of smore flavored poptarts, but before he could grab them, a bright pink light appeared, and then they were gone! "Gwen! Whatchu do!" Yelled Ben. "I didn't do anything!" Gwen yelled back.

*Whistles*

Ben and Gwen turned around seeing charmcaster walking around the corner with the poptarts. Ben and Gwen leaped over the shelf meeting up with charmcaster on the other side, while the camera crew ran around the other way. "Ugh, what do you guys want! It's my day off, I'll destroy you tomorrow!" Said Charmcaster as she tried to past them. "Ha! That's pretty unlikely, considering you have been trying for years..." Said Gwen. Charmcaster looks down at her basket to see Ben holding the box of poptarts. Before she could attack Gwen blasts her through several walls in the store. "Dammmn" said Ben looking into the large hole. Charmcaster was trapped inside of a dryer in the electronics department. Ben pulls out his phone attempting to make a vine for his followers, but was quickly pulled away by Gwen. "Come on, lets go!" The two ran to the escalator before anyone noticed with their many snacks.

"What the...she must really like poptarts..." Said Ben with a very concerned face. Gwen turns around to see Charmcaster flying towards them with a dryer door around her neck. Already halfway up the escalator, Gwen starts to throw plasma balls at her. Unfortunately Charmcaster dodged all the attacks and had gotten close enough to throw Gwen down to the first floor. "Gwennnn I'm coming!!!" Ben dives off the escalator still holding on to the basket with dear life. Before Ben could even get close to Gwen, Charmcaster grabs bens leg with a mana whip. With Ben hanging upside down, Charmcaster pulls him to her face. "That's a nice door around your neck is that Michael Kors???" Ben joked. Lets see how you like to be stuffed into a earth appliance. She growled.

"Haha, bitch not today!!!" Ben yelled and slapped his omnitrix. "Swampfirrreeee!!!!, Umm I guess I could make this work...probably not though." Charmcaster attacks Ben with energy darts. "Hehehe that tickles!" Said Ben as the energy darts fly through Bens face and chest. "Now its my turn!" Swampfire ripped the seeds off of his back, and threw them under Charmcaster. The vines (plants lol) quickly grew, and grabbed Charmcaster. "Meues Monus Meues!!!" Chanted Gwen. The plants turned purple, and violently grew though the glass dome, leaving Charmcaster tangled outside. "Great...now I have to find a flying alien..." Ben said sarcastically. Gwen leaped on her energy platforms and ran up to the ceiling.

Charmcaster peered down at Gwen. "Teleportus Abaha!!" Charmcaster disappeared from the scene in defeat, but the spell she casted created a powerful backlash that pushed Gwen off of her platform. "Ahhhhh...." Screamed Gwen, falling from the third floor. Luckily she fell safely on the glass chandelier. "Gwen you alright?!?!" Yelled Ben from the bottom floor. Gwen sat up and started fixing her hair. "Yeah..Im good..." A small piece of the ceiling fell on Gwen's head. "Gwen you must be fat as fuck, because the chandelier is about to fall.hahaha!" Ben joked. The chandelier base snapped and dropped to the floor. "Gwen!!! Are you still alive???" Gwen looked up at Ben in his human eyes. "Still got the poptarts???" Ben reached into his jacket and pulled out the crushed box of poptarts. "Damnit...." Said Gwen before she passed out.


	8. The Animal Kingdom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The city of Bellwood has just opened their brand new zoo. Ben and Julie go on a date only for it to be ruined by Sunny and Dr.Animo.

Gwen slowly opens her eyes and sits up on the couch. "Ugh, I need to stop waking up like this..." She fixes her hair and walks to bens bedroom door frame. "Hey ben I...woah..." Gwen glaced arounds ben's room which was more hectic than usual. "Gwen! Im glad your up, which jacket should I wear, the blue one or the green one!" Said ben.

Gwen grabs one of bens brushes, and started brushing out the tangles out of her hair. "Why are you freaking out so early in the morning." Says Gwen who is struggling to brush her hair. "Because Julie agreed to go out with me again, And I don't even know what I did!" Ben yelled excitedly.

~Cut Scene to Julie's bedroom a few days back~

"Ugh there is nothing to do online...might as well read the news" Julie comes across the headline "*Ben Tennyson's Nudes! Click Now!*" Julie clicks repeatedly like two hundred and thirty four times until she saw his huge throbbing dick. "O My..." She continued yelling in japanesse.

"Hmm that is weird... Maybe she has some type of mental illness now, cause you did break her heart multiple times in the past. Said Gwen to herself. Ben gets on the floor and starts to crawl under his bed. " Umm...anyways have fun in the swamp lands..I mean under your bed." Says Gwen as she walks out.

~About 30 mins later~

Julie pulls up in her baby blue volkswagen beetle honking excitedly. Ben bolts out the door and into the car. "Wow, you look nice Julie, I haven't seen you can in a few months" says been as he puts on his seatbelt.

"Yeah..she curled her hair, now move over", says Gwen as she pushes against Ben's shoulder. Ben slides to the back seat as Gwen pulls down the mirror to fix her make up. "Oh.....hey Gwen...didn't know you were.....coming along." Says Julie in a flat tone. Gwen starts to laugh, "Don't worry, I just needed a ride to the zoo to research a few animals for a project." Julie cracked a small smile and nodded.


End file.
